The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agastache, given the name, ‘TNAGAPO’. Agastache is in the family Lamiaceae. This new variety is one of several selections of new Agastache using hardy and dwarf Agastache species in the breeding lines to provide hardiness and compactness. The new cultivar is a selection from the cross between the proprietary, unpatented seedlings Agastache 227-3, as the seed parent, and Agastache 205-3, as the pollen parent. The new cultivar was selected for its compact habit, hardiness, and orange flowers.
The trademark designation for the claimed plant is ‘Poquito™ Orange’.
Compared to the seed parent, Agastache 227-3 the new cultivar is shorter and hardier with orange flowers rather than yellow.
Compared to the pollen parent, Agastache 205-3, the new cultivar is a more compact habit, with orange flowers rather than red.
Compared to Agastache ‘Kudos Gold’, (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,410) the new cultivar is shorter with orange flowers rather than gold.
This plant exhibits the following characteristics that make it unique:                1. clear orange flowers on numerous inflorescences,        2. hardy and long lived,        3. a long bloom time,        4. a dense, bushy habit, and        5. excellent vigor.        
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (stem cuttings and micropropagation using apical buds and nodes). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings and micropropagation using apical buds and nodes as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.